


Not So Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, cas is a junkie, dean is def gonna be a bottom, idk if the prison is real, its minimum security for that exact reason, lucifer is called nick, the only references for prison i have is orange is the new black, this is set in a prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevada State Penitentiary is getting two new inmates. They're brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, the younger brother, has 15 years for aiding and abetting. Dean, the elder brother has a life sentence for serial murder and armed robbery. How are they supposed to live in prison when their bunk neighbors are Castiel Novak and Gabriel Loki? How are they supposed to function with being in prison with their father, who is in for armed robbery and child neglect? other drama ensues as time goes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is theliteraltrash.tumblr.com  
> I will be making a post with the cover of this fic. I have no beta so if you notice any grammatical/spelling errors, please let me know in the comments. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel Novak was sitting in the TV room with Gabriel Loki. Some other inmates and a guard were watching the news report as well. Two brothers, whose father was in the prison, were charged with different crimes. The eldest with armed robbery and serial murder, the youngest with aiding and abetting. There are currently rumors circling around the prison that the brothers would be sent to Nevada State Penitentiary, like their father. The reporters wouldn’t say which prison they would be going too, since the FBI was still trying to find charges on the younger brother.

  
“Sam wouldn’t do this shit. The only fucking thing they’ll ever find on him is aiding and abetting.” John Winchester stated, he was arrested for child abuse and neglect along with multiple charges of armed robbery. The man probably committed some other crimes that he never got caught for.

  
“Winchester, did you forget why you’re here? Child neglect. You would leave them alone for months at a time. How well do you really know your youngest son?” Gabriel sneered. His mother died during child birth and his father abandoned him when he was young, he didn’t take kindly to John. Gabriel was in for multiple counts of premeditated murder, people call him “the trickster” and he regularly gets fan letters. He would target bad people in power and kill them in ways that gave them a taste of their own medicine.

  
“Gabe don’t provoke anybody or I’ll eat one of the snickers you keep under your pillow in our bunk.” Castiel said, leaning back in his chair. Castiel, someone who was wrongly accused of grand larceny by his girlfriend at the time. Meg was a hot rich brunette with a sound attitude. She would give him gifts, which he later found out were stolen. He only found out because cops came knocking at his door while he was stoned out of his mind and they arrested him, saying that he had stolen the items. Meg had planted evidence and since he didn’t do shit but sell and do drugs he didn’t have an alibi.  
The only crimes that Castiel had actually committed was possession of a controlled substance and having the intention to sell.

  
“Yeah listen to the junkie angel on your shoulder, prick.” Lucifer added. He actually wasn’t on anyone’s side, he just liked to instigate. His real name was Nick, but people called him Lucifer or, in Gabriel’s case, “Luci” because he ran a gang where he called his people demons and their headquarters was called “Hell”. Nick didn’t want to take part in his father’s plans for him to be rich and take over his company, so he was kicked out of his house. That was when he joined the gang. He quickly climbed his way to the top and made severe changes. Lucifer was to be feared.

  
“Shut up Luci.” Gabriel replied while unwrapping a Jolly Rancher.

  
“We have been informed that the Winchester brothers will be placed in Nevada State Penitentiary. Dean Winchester with a life sentence, and Sam Winchester with 15 years. We will make follow ups when we get more information.” The news reporter states.

  
“Fuck.” John sighed and stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the room.

  
Two days later, Sam and Dean Winchester walked into Castiel’s block. C.O Moore was taking them to their bunk, which was the empty one next to Gabriel’s side of the bunk. Castiel knew they were tall based on the mugshots they showed on TV, but seeing how tall Sam was in person, he was a bit intimidated. Not only were these men taller than him, but they had more muscle mass than he did. These men probably worked out their entire lives.

  
As the men put their stuff on their bunk, Castiel noticed that their biceps were close to the size of his head. Each bicep, not that whole “If you add the size of all of them together” bullshit. No, one bicep on either of these men was the size of his head.

  
“Fresh meat.” Gabriel taunts as the men glance around the room. Most people were at work or in some other place than their bunks, so the room was mostly empty except for Castiel, who was reading a book, and Gabriel who was trying to get him to say which other junkie Castiel got his heroin from. Gabriel didn’t like it when the blue eyed inmate would get high, especially with the chance of him getting more time or getting a weekend trip to solitary.

  
“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a punk ass neighbor, huh Sammy.” Dean crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes were greener than in his mugshot and he had freckles that didn’t show up. No wonder it was so easy for him to trick those women into letting him into their homes so he could murder them. Don’t even get Castiel started on his voice.

  
“Dean,” Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “We just got here, don’t start sinking to the level of some guy who is probably only in here for possession of weed or some shit.”

  
“Oh I dunno Sammy, if you saw my record, you’d probably put my crimes closer to the level of your brothers.” Gabriel stood up, leaning on the concrete between the bunks. “Except I didn’t rob anyone and I didn’t kill _innocent_ people.”

  
“Gabriel committed his murders as ‘just desserts’. The victims would be corporate douchebags that had it coming. As the saying goes, karma is a bitch.” Castiel says, continuing his book. He looks back up at the men and squints. “Well in this case, karma is a dick named after an archangel and a Norse god. Well his last name is that of the Norse god but his parents didn’t really have control over that part. Well they sort of did.”

  
“Cassie, you’re babbling sweetie.” Gabriel chimes in.

  
“Don’t call me either of those things.” Castiel sneers.

  
“So now that we know what Gabe here is in for, what about you?” Dean asks. “You already know why we’re here.”

  
Castiel sighs. “I was wrongly accused of grand larceny, because my then girlfriend Meg gave me some gifts that she stole and planted evidence of me being there.” Castiel begins scratching at his arm as he continues. “I had no alibi and when the police raided my place they found my cocaine, heroin and pot. Along with all the stolen items that Meg gave me. Fucking bitch.”

  
“Oh so you’re just a junkie with bad luck?” Dean asks. “Does bad luck junkie have a name?” He directs the question at Gabriel.

  
“His name is Castiel, but he goes by Cassie, Cas, and angel if you’re lucky.” Gabriel says.

  
“Crowley only gets to call me that since he gets me what I want.” Castiel says unknowingly as he continues reading.

  
“Crowley your supplier? Fuck. That dude would never listen if I told him to stop giving you that shit.” Gabriel slams his head against his arms. If Gabriel were anything to Castiel, it would be a brother. Not by blood, but by their bond. When another brit was in the prison with them, he had been the same way. But Balthazar had a short sentence so he left soon after. Castiel and Gabriel both have life sentences. Castiel didn’t exactly care about how long he got though.

  
“Supplier?” Dean asks, walking around the concrete barrier to the entryway of the bunk.

  
“Drugs.” Sam states simply. “The dude is probably stoned right now. Probably heroin considering the itching.” The tall man observes.

  
“How the fuck do you know the effects of heroin?” A familiar voice asks as John Winchester walks into the block. The four men look toward the voice and suddenly Dean is running at his father.

  
“You asshole!” He shouts as he throws a punch towards his father’s face. “You deserve to go to Hell!” Before he can throw another punch, Sam is wrapping his arms around Dean, pulling him away. “Fuck you!”

  
“Calm down, son.” John states, holding a hand to his jaw, where Deans punch landed.

  
“Don’t call me son, you dick!” Dean growls.

  
“Dean chill out. You can’t start a fight with him. We’re locked up in the same prison as him, we’ll still see him. Plus you’ll probably get your ass thrown in solitary, not to mention it’s our first fucking day.” Sam pulls Dean into the bunk.

  
If you ask Sam now, he would tell you that he wanted to smash his father’s face in just as much as Dean did. However, he had more self control. If you asked him then, he would have said that he didn’t like it but he could deal with it.

  
“Sam please tell me that aiding and abetting is the only shit you did.” John takes a step closer to his sons. Castiel wishes he wasn’t there because he feels like he’s invading their privacy. Gabriel, however, enjoyed the drama.

  
“You act like armed robbery is the only reason you’re here, dad.” Sam crosses his arms over his chest.

  
“Listen, I know I was never father of the year.”

  
“More like worst father of the fucking century.” Dean mumbles.

  
“I did what I felt I had to at the time. I know now that I shouldn’t have done that. Hell, if I could go back in time I would go all the way to the night your mother died. That’s when I snapped. I’m so sorry.” John takes another timid step to his sons.

  
“We don’t want to hear it. We just landed our assessment in prison. I’ll be stuck in here with your ugly mug forever, but Sam only has 15 years. We don’t your fucking pity.” Dean lays on his cot.

  
“Fine, just don’t attack me again. Next time, I’ll be sure Michael catches your ass.” John points at Dean. Dean scoffs and shrugs. Sam sits on his cot.

  
“Oooo and what’s Mikey gonna do? Tell Chuck and ask him what to do? Chuck doesn’t give two shits, Michael literally only punishes inmates if he has specific orders. It’s the other C.Os that you’ve gotta worry about.” Gabriel puts a cherry dum dum pop in his mouth and makes an obnoxious suckling sound.

  
“Eat your candy quieter, it’s making my head pound.” Castiel scratches at his neck.

  
“Dude are you high?” John asks in disbelief. Dean sits up and looks at the inmate in question.

  
“Yes. Heroin is a hell of a drug.” Castiel picks his book back up. “I’ve literally been staring at the same sentence for hours but it keeps moving. Every sound is like the bass in a song. If there were different pitches I could dance.” Castiel states in a lame monotone.

  
“Fucking junkies.” John sighs and leaves the block, probably heading to the library.

  
“Gabe, you got my shit?” Nick asked as he leaned against the concrete wall in the entryway of Gabriel’s bunk. Nick was one of the scariest inmates in the prison. The good thing about him is that he never lies. He never lies because he knows the truth is more painful most of the time.

  
“Why don’t you ever get your own shit from commissary? I mean I work hard getting my money.” Gabriel grabs the bag of sour war head candies and hands them to Nick.

  
“You know I’m saving my commissary for when they bring good shit back. I’m not talking about candy, either.” Nick rips the bag open and grabs one of the individually wrapped candies. He unwraps it and plops it in his mouth.

  
“How can anyone eat those? They always leave my tongue with a weird… scratchy sensation?” Dean says. Further into his statement, his face shifts to one of minor confusion.

  
“Who is this hunk of dude?” Nick asks when he sees Dean. Then his eyes shift when he notices Sam. “Scratch that, who is this hunk of dude?” Nick leans closer to them, not moving from his spot against the concrete structure.

  
“Sam and Dean Winchester.” Gabriel states. “Sam is the one with the long hair, Dean has the freckles and intense green eyes.”

  
“Winchester? Like John?” Nick lifts up an eyebrow.

  
“Yep. John is their father, Luci.”

  
Nick makes a face of sorrow. “That sucks.”

  
“Wait your name is Lucy?” Dean asks, pointing at the blonde in question.

  
“His name is Nick, people call him Lucifer and Gabe calls him Luci.” Castiel informs. When Castiel speaks, he usually states the obvious in a bland monotonous voice. Sometimes he will say things a less monotonous way, usually when he’s angry. When he’s angry, his already deep voice booms and gets deeper. Most people don’t see him angry since he’s usually high.

  
“Why do people call him Lucifer?” Sam asks. He doesn’t seem frightened. Instead, he seems intrigued.

  
“That’s for us to know and you to find out.” Nick winks. He grins widely at the confused look the Winchester brothers give him.

  
“Alright you five, lunch time.” C.O Jessica Moore states as she leaves the small room in the block that has a large window to allow her to watch the inmates, without the chance of them attacking her. She leafs them to the cafeteria, where her next watch post is.

  
The Five men stand in the line. Only two people in orange in a sea of blue grey jumpsuits. Nick wore his unbuttoned, with a brown t-shirt underneath. Castiel was the only one walking around without shoes, which was odd for the brothers but normal for everyone else. Gabriel seemed to blend in with the other inmates. He wore his jumpsuit the same way as every other inmate. The only anomaly was the candy he kept in the pockets at all times.

  
A blonde C.O walked over to C.O Moore. They seemed to be friends, from what Dean observed. They interact in a friendly manner. People who couldn’t observe as well as he could, and possibly many other inmates, might find the two women to be sisters. Both were blonde white women, however they’re facial structure was to dissimilar for them to be related. Chances are they are either friends or lovers. Statistically that is improbable as there are more heterosexual people than homosexuals. However, there have been more and more women coming out as bisexual.

  
Dean snapped out of his thoughts as Sam pushed him forward in the line.

  
“Tell me about some of the guards, Cas.” Dean says to Castiel. Castiel seemed like he knew enough about a lot of things. Perhaps the drugs enhanced a person’s abilities, or maybe Castiel was just nosey.

  
“C.O Moore, Stanford graduate, don’t know much about her other than she’s single and usually keeps to herself unless she’s talking to the other guards.” Castiel points at Jessica. “C.O Jo Harvelle, daughter of C.O Ellen Harvelle. Her and her mother could kick anyone of our asses. Jo however prefers to use her quick wit to get inmates to shut up.” He says pointing to the other blonde guard. “Then there’s Michael, he usually observes outside, the church, and some halls. Charlie Bradbury is the electrical manager. She’s pretty but if you hit on her, you’ll get a witty comment saying that you’d have a chance if you were Leia instead of Han.”

  
“Dude why did you have to mention that specific comment. It was one time. I didn’t know she was gay.” Gabriel says defensively. Nick chuckles.

  
“I once went to medical and met Raphael. If you take prescriptions or get a cold or the flu, he’s the one you have to meet him. He’s like the head of the medical staff or something. The warden is Chuck Shurley. He’s usually in his office getting drunk or writing because he doesn’t like to deal with the inmates face to face. We scare him. Then there’s Naomi, she’s a counselor. The rest of the workers, you probably won’t meet and if you do, you probably won’t remember them or their faces.” Castiel finishes. He seemed to zone out a bit towards the end, but he kept moving when the line did. It was probably from the drugs.

  
“Not everyone here does heroin, but he’s right, most people forget the other guards and workers.” Nick adds. So Castiel was a reliable source even though he was usually on some sort of drug at all times.

  
The lunch being served was a chicken patty that can be found in a school cafeteria with Mac and cheese along with milk in a carton. Sam and Dean followed the other three men to a table that was claimed as “theirs”. A man with black hair and stubble was already sitting at the table when they got there.

  
“Crowley, I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” Gabriel said as they sat down.

  
“Gabriel if you tell him to stop supplying me, I will stab you with your own shiv.” Castiel begins shoving macaroni in his mouth.

  
“Well then nevermind.” Gabriel mumbles as he picks up his chicken patty. “Wait, I don’t even have a shiv, or a shank. I don’t want to end up in max. So, Crowley, stop supplying that fuck wit with heroin and coke. If he wants to get high, give him pot. Not that fucking shit. It can kill him.” Gabriel proudly takes a bite of his chicken patty.

  
Castiel grunts as he eats his food. Crowley smirks. “What’s in it for me if I quit supplying him?” The British man asks.

  
“Name something that I can get, and no I won’t be you bitch, you know Kali can smell it when she visits. Even if I shower. It’s like she’s got this weird pagan ability to mind read people.” Gabriel replies.

  
“I wasn’t going to suggest that. I have standards. You know I would never go after Balthazar’s sloppy seconds. I want double what Castiel pays me.” Castiel snorts when Crowley says this.

  
“So you want four dollars for every month I’m sober? Alright as long as I get half of that. Crowley, you give me half of what he gives you if I go cold turkey sober. Deal?” Castiel sticks out his hand.

  
“Deal.” Crowley shakes Castiel’s hand. “Sweaty hands, mate.” Crowley grimaces and Castiel laughs.

  
“Alright so I give Crowley four dollars from my commissary and he gives Cassie two of those dollars every month. So I’m the only one not making any guap? Shit, I always draw the short straw.” Gabriel frowns as he continues eating his food.

  
“Not only do you draw the short straw, but you are the short straw.” Castiel smirks, leaning his head toward Gabriel. Nick, Sam, and Dean laugh. Castiel is taken aback by the beautiful sound that is Deans laughter. He stares at the way Deans face scrunches when his laughter booms. Castiel feels his breath get stuck in his throat.

  
“Crowley is shorter than me!” Gabriel says angrily in response. This snaps Castiel out of his trance. It normally wouldn’t go noticed by people, unless they wanted to catch an anomaly in Castiel’s behavior.

  
Crowley noticed though. He frowned slightly and glanced at Dean. “That’s why I’m not laughing.” Crowley states, taking a sip of his milk.

  
“Dean, what kind of books do you like?” Castiel asks after two minutes of silence at the table. Nick freezes for a moment, then continues eating.

  
“Vonnegut is great. Why?” Dean says with a mouthful of chicken. He doesn’t really care about manners, currently, as he is in prison. What can be more of a deal breaker than being a murderer?

  
“The library is full of books, I’ve seen some Vonnegut if your interested. I could take you after lunch.” Castiel suggests casually. Nick, Crowley, and Gabriel catch it. Castiel is trying to get to know Dean on a deeper level than he knows them.

  
It’s Deans first day in Nevada State Penitentiary, and he may already have a chance at being with the inmate that is the hardest to get.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Sam went with Gabriel and Nick to take a more in depth tour than what was given by C.O Moore. Castiel and Dean separated from them and went to the library. The bookshelves were a cheap metal, painted a hideous shade of green. Castiel lead Dean to the back of the library.

“What’s your favorite Vonnegut novel?” Castiel asked, sitting in the floor. Dean sat with him. Their knees touching slightly as the sat with their legs crossed like elementary school students.

“Slaughter-house Five.” Dean states. Castiel nods a bit and hums quietly. “What about you? What kind of books do you read?” Dean asks quickly turning the subject away from him.

“II like a lot of books. I enjoy reading holy texts from many religions, but supernatural lore books are extremely interesting.” Castiel looks at the wall next to them. “H.P Lovecraft has some very interesting novels.” He looks back at Deans piercing green eyes.

“They say Lovecraft got locked in some other dimension where all the monsters he wrote about were real. They call it purgatory on some websites. I call it bullshit. He was probably murdered and the body was just never found.” Dean starts in an informative tone, then quickly shifts to a sarcastic, scrutinizing one. He smiles at Castiel and shrugs.

“I believe that all theories of what happened to him are valid until proven incorrect.” Castiel responds. “Innocent until proven guilty.”

“In my case, guilty even while not being caught.” Dean glances down. “Dude I always gave the cops an opportunity to catch me. I’d be the person to file the report after the deed was done. I mean, I used a burner cell and fled the scene but they should have tried harder. I was doing that shit for years.” Dean shakes his head and sighs. “But I was taught to not leave a trail so on impulse I’d fucking clean my shit.”

“You wanted to be arrested?” Castiel asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Dean states the frowns. “Sorry I’m telling you this shit, we like just met but I gotta get it out and if I talk to Sam he’d call me names or something and I can’t talk to my dad, because… well you know why.” Dean sighs.

“Don’t apologize. I just find it odd that someone would want to get arrested. Don’t worry, what we discuss will only be between us.” Castiel placed a hand on Deans shoulder. “Okay?”

“Alright.” Dean sucks in a sharp breath. “I would get an urge to kill, like it was a need. If I didn’t I would get, like, sick to my stomach. But, when I did kill and the… high of it was gone, it was just as bad. I had to stop, so I would give a tip. Then I’d hide off at Sams place for a few days until I got another urge and the cycle would repeat.” Dean was looking at the floor when he finished speaking. “God, I probably sound like a pussy.”

“Dean, there are many bad men here. As a not so bad man, I would say that you’re one of the nicer ones I’ve met.” Castiel smiles and moves his hand away from Deans shoulder, placing it on his own knee.

“You don’t even know me. You’re just basing that opinion on a conversation we had about books.” Dean scoffs. “Not to mention you’re more higher than an airplane.” He shrugs.

Castiel’s smile grows to a frightening grin. “Colt 45 and two Zig Zags, baby that’s all we need. We can go to the park after dark and smoke that tumbleweed. And as the marijuana burns, we can take our turns singing them dirty rap songs.” Castiel says in a fashion that was similar to singing, but not quite, and also not quite rapping. “Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong, sell tapes from here to Hong Kong.” Dean starts laughing quietly as Castiel continues. “So roll, roll, roll my joint. Pick out the seeds and stems. Feelin’ high as hell flyin’ through Palmdale, skatin’ on Dayton rims.”

“Dude what the hell was that?” Dean asks, laughing loudly now.

“Afroman!” Castiel starts chuckling now. “Don’t tell me you don’t know Afroman.” Castiel’s laughter is more brought on by the drugs, rather than actual amusement.

“I have never heard of Afroman. Sorry Cas but classic rock is more my style.” Castiel pouts at Deans statement. “I grew up in motel rooms and a car. The music I was raised on was Metallica, Bob Segar, stuff like that.”

“So you missed out on Afroman?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah.” Dean smiles.

“This is Naomi, I need Castiel Novak in my office.” A woman’s voice is heard from the C.Os walkie-talkie.

“This is Ellen Harvelle, Novak is in the library, I’ll send him.” The C.O says into her walkie. She points her thumb toward the door. “C’mon Novak.”

“Goodbye Dean.” Castiel stands up and leaves the library. Dean stands and starts to leave but Ellen grabs his shoulder. Dean turns and faces her. She reads his tag.

“Winchester. Dean. You John’s boy?” She asks, moving her hands to her hips.

“Yeah. Why?”

“No reason… go do something, I guess. Go to the yard, maybe? Fresh air is nice.” Ellen sighs. Dean shrugs and continues walking.

When Castiel walks into Naomi office, he sits down in the chair in front of her desk. He raises an eyebrow and clears his throat before speaking. “You wished to see me?” He says timidly. Naomi was a terrifying counselor. She was stern and wanted to make sure the inmates ‘repent for their sins’.

“Yes, I wanted to speak with you about your addiction.” She said, leaning on her arms, which rested on her desk. She was also the one in charge of helping inmates through issues, such as addiction or depression. Sometimes even psychotic breaks.

“I’m trying to get clean.” Castiel states, scratching at his thigh through the fabric of his pants. “It’s not necessarily easy when other inmates somehow get drugs very easily. However, I won’t be saying who, since I’m not a snitch.” Castiel regretted saying that as soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

“Castiel, you won’t have to worry about it if you tell me who gives the inmates what the want. Which worker does it?” Whoop there it is. The kicker. She wanted him to name the supplier for his dealer. Crowley’s supplier.

“I honestly don’t know where it comes from.” Castiel shrugs. It wasn’t a lie. He really didn’t know where Crowley got his stuff.

“Alright. Well, I heard that the knew inmates are in the bunk next to yours. How are they?” She changes the subject.

“They’re alright, I guess.” Castiel narrows his eyes. “I was in the library with Dean when Ellen said you needed to see me.”

“Interesting.” Naomi bit her bottom lip. “Alright, you may leave.” She says sitting back in her chair.

Castiel stands and leaves the office quickly. Why would she ask him about the new inmates? What did she mean when she said ‘interesting’?

Castiel shook his head. It was probably nothing. The heroin still remaining in his system is probably just making him paranoid. He runs a hand through his overgrown black hair and sighs.

He seriously needs to get his act together.

In the yard, Gabriel, Sam and Nick were walking the track joking around. Sam was the youngest of the three but easily the tallest. Lucifer wasn’t much shorter than him, but Gabriel only reached Sams shoulders. This was amusing to everyone but Gabriel.

“Sasquatch, here is in a family of tall men. His dad is tall, his older brother is tall. He just happens to be the tallest one. Me, though? I get my height from my mother. She is short. Guess what though. I’m taller than the warden.” Nick laughs loudly at Gabriel. “It’s true!”

“By what? Like an inch?” Nick teases. “Everyone is taller than Chuck.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ve gotta ask. Is Castiel straight?” Sam asks, squinting while trying to look into the window to the library. Gabriel laughs this time.

“Why? Do you got a thing for blue eyes junkies?” Gabriel jokes. “Nah, Cassie is like… indifferent to orientation. Plus I think he likes your brother.”

“You think? Gabe you know him better than I do and I know he likes Dean.” Nick states. “I think Dean likes him too.”

“No. Dean's straight. He’s like the embodiment of a heterosexual alpha male.” Sam argues.

“Dude, the way they were looking at each other during lunch.” Gabriel pokes Sam in the arm. “Cassie hasn’t looked at anyone like that since Balthazar. But Balthazar doesn’t even compare to that look.”

“Well, we should give it time before we push too hard for them.” Nick states. “We don’t want to scare them off.”

Sam sighs. Was he seriously going to wait a while, then try to set his brother up with some guy in prison? God, what has his life come to?


	3. Chapter 3

A little later, Castiel met with Dean in the Winchesters bunk. Dean was laying on his bed with the thenar of his hands digging into his eyes. His feet were up against the wall and his head was hanging off the side of the bed.

  
Castiel clears his throat. “What, Sam?” Dean asks, without moving.

  
“Not Sam.” Castiel states and Dean moves his hands from his eyes and smiles.

  
“Hey Cas. What’s up?” Dean puts his feet on the bed and sits up.

  
“Not much. Why were you laying like that?” Castiel asks, as he furrows his brows.

  
Dean shrugs. “I dunno. Comfortable I guess?” He scoots close to the headboard and pats the space beside him. “C’mon, sit.” Castiel sits next to him and crosses his legs, similar to the way they were sitting in the library. Their knees touch like before, too.

  
“How is prison treating you so far?” Castiel asks, bumping his shoulder against Deans. Dean smiles and shakes his head. Castiel smiles back.

  
“Not how I expected it, honestly.” Dean shrugs and looks at Castiel, both of them still smiling.

  
Dean would never admit to it allowed at the time, but he liked the way Castiel smiled with his whole face. His entire being lightened when he smiled. Dean had only seen him smile around him, but then again, it was Deans first day in the penitentiary and he didn’t know the other man very well. Perhaps this was how everyone felt around Castiel and Dean was just over reacting to attention.

  
“Is that a good thing?” Castiel asks.

  
“I’m not exactly sure.”

  
Sam was alone, sitting on the floor in a corner in the laundry room. His head against the wall as he hummed quietly. He doesn’t remember what song it was, he only remembers the tune and a few words from the chorus.

  
“You can dream it went a different way, close your eyes and fly the lie away. Rewrite the ending of the play…” He mumbled quietly. He hummed the lines that he didn’t remember then heard a feminine voice continue.

  
“Stick around for just another day and help me help you.”

  
Sam opens his eyes and sees a redheaded woman smiling at him. He forces a tight smile on his face and waves a bit.

  
“Hello..” He greets her.

  
“Hey, I haven’t seen you around before. My name is Charlie.” The woman sits in front of him and extends her hand. Sam shakes it, politely.

  
“Sam Winchester. It’s uh.. my first day.” She nods slightly and gives a look of pity. “It was quiet in here and this whole thing is a bit overwhelming. I mean I went to Stanford as an undergrad law student. I mean I did drop out but still.. God my life has gone down hill.”

  
“So, what did Mr. Ex-Stanford Student do to land himself in prison?” Charlie asks

  
“I’ve got an idiot of a brother.” Sam sighs and Charlie raises an eyebrow.

  
“Did you kill him?” She asks quietly.

  
“No! I just let him stay in my house after he… killed multiple people.” Sam states.

  
“Aiding and abetting. That’s new. I haven’t met anyone that was in for that.” Charlie smiles. “I mean it’s not as morally bad as what some other people did but it’s still morally wrong.” Charlie takes an elastic band off of her wrist and puts her long red hair in a ponytail. “How long do you have?” She asks as she tightens the ponytail by pulling her hair in two separate parts.

  
“15 years. I mean Dean and my dad have been committing crimes for as long as I can remember, so me getting what I deserve for helping them in any sort of way is… morally obligated.” Sam says. He runs a hand through hair and leans his head against the wall again.

  
“Dean Winchester is your brother? Is your dad John Winchester?” Charlie squints.

  
“Yes. I’ve been getting that a lot today.” Sam responds. He exhales loudly out of his nose.  
“So your brother is that serial killer that tortured those women in St. Louis, and just went on murder sprees all across the country? What did they call him?” Charlie said her last question more to herself. She pursed her lips and squinted a bit.

  
“The Guilt Ridden Ripper.” Sam tells her.

  
The media came up with the title after Dean had already killed 3 women. They decided on it because he would call 911 after he killed each of them. Yeah, he’d leave the scene of the crime as quickly as possible and go to wherever the hell Sam was, but he still felt bad for doing it.

 

_“Hello, 911, what’s your emergency?” A female voice said over the phone._

  
_“I just uh… murdered.. a woman.” Dean responded, his voice shaky. He exhaled loudly into the receiver._

  
_“Sir, state your name and location, please.” The woman stated._

  
_“Uh.. Hector Afranian, I’m still in her apartment. Apartment 12H in the Brutish Teak apartment building.” Dean inhales sharply. “She’s in the bedroom, tied to the bed.” He hangs up and quickly walks to the window. The window lead to a fire escape that went into an alley._

  
_Dean quickly went down the fire escape. When he got to the bottom, he dropped the burner cell om the concrete and stomped on it. He then walked down the alley, heading toward the motel Sam was staying in. Sam had came with Dean to the town because the brothers were taking a short road trip._

  
_He unlocked the door with the key card and went inside. Sam was watching the local news station and frowning. Dean shut the door to the motel room and quickly took off his jacket, then his bloodstained gloves. Sam turns the volume on the TV up a few notches._

  
_“The Guilt Ridden Ripper strikes again. Police are trying to track the cell phone used to make the report, but have yet to be able to track it.” A male news reporter states. Sam turns to look at Dean, making a bitchface._

  
_“Seriously, dude? Did you break your cell phone or did you get a burner, then break it?” Sam asks angrily._

  
_“Burner.” Dean responds as he kicks off his shoes. “Gonna shower.” Dean states then begins walking to the bathroom._

 

“I remember all the reports.” Charlie states, her voice full of recognition. “He’d always use different fake names when he made the reports.”

  
“Yeah, there’s one that I remember from a news report on TV. Hector Afranian.” Sam says with a slight smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sam and Charlie sing is Help You by Louden Swain. The song Cas was singing/rapping in chapter 2 was Crazy Rap by Afroman.


	4. Chapter 4

Now, Castiel doesn’t remember much about his withdrawal period. Just that he hid in the gardening shed a lot. Everyone else remembers that Castiel wanted to be alone, even though he had people. He had friends who were their for him. He insisted on being alone, though. He would hide for hours. He wouldn’t eat other than at dinner. He barely slept and when he did sleep, he would still be tired when he woke up.

It was over in a week though. It was the worst week of Castiel’s life. Aside from the weeks he spent on trial for all the shit that Meg framed him for stealing and all the drug charges.

_“Hey babe, I got you something.” The brunette woman whispered in her southern drawl. Castiel kissed her neck and smiled._

_“You know you don’t have to do that Meg.” He kissed her cheek. She kissed his lips before he could kiss the other full cheek. Her lips were warm and soft. They smelled like peaches._

_“But I wanted to, Clarence.” She smirked at his nickname. Before they had started dating, they were friends since middle school. Meg asked him out in sophomore year and they had dated ever since. Neither of them wanted to be married. They never saw the point of marriage._

_“Alright. Show me what you got me.” He kissed her hand gently. She got out of bed, putting on a pair of Castiel’s sweat pants. She then put on a tank top._

_“It’s in my car. I’ll be back.” She skipped out of the room._

Meg gave Castiel a lot of “gifts” in their relationship. They were all expensive things that he couldn’t afford because he used all his spare money on drugs. He was responsible, paying bills when needed, buying clothes and food.

She just gave him expensive things. She stole the things and pinned it all on him, though.

That doesn’t mean he didn’t like the things that she gave him. That was the point of her stealing them. It was stuff that he would steal. She had to make it believable. She thought that if he were in prison he would clean up his act. She wanted him sober so they both could be happy. Castiel didn’t know this though. That’s why he was surprised when he was called to the visitors center.

He didn’t get visitors.

Coincidently, this day was the day after the physical withdrawal symptoms ended. He was doing better. He could do this. He wasn’t high and he wasn’t suffering. He was okay.

Then he saw her sitting at a table with an empty chair across from her. He tensed slightly but walked to her. He sat in front of her.

“Meg.” He stated simply. She smiled at him.

“Hey Clarence.” He frowned slightly at the use of his nickname. He brought his thumb to his mouth and started biting his nail. “How have you been?” She asks.

“Why are you here?” He cut the small talk. He was still a bit cranky it turns out.

“I wanted to see how you were. You do know why I did what I did, right?” Her smile faltered. “I did it for you.”

“You got me thrown in prison, for me?” He scoffed. “Well if that’s not a declaration of love then I don’t know what is.” His voice was laced with sarcasm. His eyes full of pain.

“I did that so you would get clean. It’s gotta be hard to get fucking heroin in prison.” Meg hissed at him. Castiel scoffed again.

“Oh sweetie, you don’t know how easy it really is.” He states. She frowns deeply at his response. This wasn’t how she wanted it to go. She wanted them to make up. She wanted to show him that she still cared.

“You don’t seem high to me. You seem pissed.” She observes.

“I am pissed. I’m not high though. Sober for a week now. Out of a few years in prison, I’ve only been sober for a week. Let that sink in, punkass.” He inhales sharply, trying not to let more of his anger seep out. He wanted to scream at her. Yet for some reason, he also wanted to hold her. He was feeling conflicted and angry.

“I’m glad that you’re sober.” She smiles weakly. “Sorry I never visited before, to let you know why I did what I did. I was busy. You remember that I was working on my psychology degree, right?” Castiel nodded. “I finally got it last year and I spent all of this year seeing patients while being observed by a doctor with a license. It was required. I just couldn’t find time to see you. I wanted to though.” She wasn’t lying. She really wanted to see him.

“How is that going? Do you have a stable job yet?” Castiel decided to ask.

“I’m working on it.” She smiled at him. “It’s a surprise though.”

“Y’know, I don’t like your surprises very much anymore.” Castiel smiles back at her.

For some reason it was really easy for Castiel to get comfortable with Meg again. He felt like he should still be mad at her, though. He just couldn’t bring himself to be. She looked so much like she used to. Yet so different. Her hair was blonde now. Then it went into a gradient of pink to red.

They talked until Meg had to leave. Meg caught him up on what happened in her life. Castiel caught her up on prison. Telling her about his fling with an inmate, Balthazar. She said that it sounded hot. He laughed at her comment. He told her about how he was friends with murderers and a gang lord. She said that sounded dangerous. He told her that they were just like regular people only with different experiences. Then it was time for Meg to leave. They both stood up.

“Is it too much to ask for a kiss, Clarence?” Meg asked, grabbing one of his hands. He smiled at her, putting his free hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her in and they met half way.

Her lips were just the way he remembered them. Soft, full, and they still smelled like peaches.

They separated and she smiled at him. “Bye Clarence. See you soon.” She winked and turned away.

“Goodbye Meg.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let my friend read the chapter before I posted it and at the end she said, and I quote: "@ Meg bye".


	5. Chapter 5

_“Hey sexy lady.” Gabriel placed a kiss on a brunette woman with olive skin and brown eyes. She leaned slightly away from him and put a hand on his shoulder, frowning._

  
_“Loki… not now.” She straightened her red shirt a bit, looking around the crowded hotel ball room._

  
_“Kali, let’s get out of here.” Gabriel pleaded, not caring that his tie wasn’t straight. “You know you don’t want to be around all these snobs.” He grabbed her hands._

  
_“Gabriel.” She hissed. “These people are not snobs, they are my family and friends. We are here for Ganesh’s party.” She pulled him toward the center of the dance floor, putting her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips. They began swaying to the music._

  
_“This isn’t what I call a party.” Gabriel frowns slightly at his long time girlfriend. “You know what my kind of party is.” We smirks and wiggles his eyebrows._

  
_“Dubstep, body shots, and someone getting arrested.” Kali supplies in a monotone with a frown._

  
_“Hells yeah.”_

  
“Y’know the party don’t start ‘til I walk in!” Gabriel shouts as he walks into the common room. Nick and Sam sat at a table. Rufus and Bobby sat at a different one while John sat in a corner, the only thing separating him from Azazel was the rest of the room. Azazel sat in the opposite corner. Both men knew not to go near each other or there would be a fight. Not surprising considering Azazel killed Johns wife.

  
“Gabriel shut the hell up.” Nick says.

  
“Aw C’mon Luci! You guys are all acting like you’re 90 and the party is over.” Gabriel begins to stand on a table. “Well I’m coming up so you better get this party started.” Gabriel winks, hoping someone is getting his music references.

  
“Gabe please stop with your Ke$ha and P!nk.” Sam frowns, furrowing his brows as he didn’t look away from the TV. The were showing a marathon of Law and Order: SVU.  
“Bless your soul, Jolly green.” Gabriel jumps off the table. “Someone has good taste in music.”

  
“More like I dated a drug dealing party girl in college. That was her type of music.” Sam responded, still not looking away from Olivia Benson talking to some kid.

  
“Sam why did you date a drug dealer?” John asks.

  
“Because when we started dating I didn’t know she was a drug dealer.” This time Sam did look away from the screen, but only because it went to commercial. “Then I found out and I got addicted to pot. No big deal, dad. Not like you were ever around much anyways.” Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Sam, I told you I did the best I could. If I could go back in time I would change everything.” John responds, frowning deeply at his youngest son.

  
“Well, I didn’t ask did I?” Sam supplies his father with a bitchface, and if looks could kill, John would be dead.

  
“Hey, how about we uh stop this family feud.” Azazel says, using multiple hand gestures.

  
“It’s your fault if I’m correct.” Nick supplies.

  
“Why would you say that?” Azazel asks. He already knows the answer. Everyone knows the answer in the room, except Sam.

  
“Because you killed Mary Winchester.” Nick smirks. He just felt like starting something. Sam frowns, looking at Nick. “Sorry Sam, but it’s true. Yikes.” Nick shrugs.

  
“You killed my mother?” Sam looks back at Azazel accusingly. His eyes full of anger. “You son of a bitch, if we both weren’t already in prison, I would skin you alive.” Sam slowly stands.

  
Suddenly, he is being grabbed by delicate hands. He turns and sees who the hands belong to. C.O Ellen Harvelle.

  
“Don’t you dare start a fight. Don’t want you landing your ass is solitary or getting some time added to your sentence.” She says, pulling him out of the room.

  
“That basted killed my mother.” Sam hissed.   
“Okay, calm down. Go find your brother. I’ve gotta escorts Gabriel to visitation.” She pats Sams arm. She walks back into the common room and Sam goes to find Dean. “Gabriel Loki, you’ve got a visitor.”

  
Gabriel saunters out of the room. “Who ever could it be?” He asks jokingly. “Listen Ellen, you can escorts me but don’t touch the merchandise.” He pops his collar as the two begin walking.

  
“Wasn’t planning on it.” Ellen informs.   
When Gabriel walks into the visitation room, the only person he sees is Kali. He sits in the seat in front of her.

  
“Hey babe.” He smiles at her.

  
“Gabriel.” She extends a hand. He takes it and kisses her knuckles. “How have you been?” She asks.

  
“Missing you.” He responds. “So how are things at home?” He smiles, leaning closer to her.

  
“They aren’t the best. Mother wants to set me up with Baldur, saying that I should stop seeing a murderer.” She frowns.

  
_Kali was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on a foot rest. Gabriel sat in front of the foot rest and grabbed one of her feet, gently rubbing. Kali playfully kicked him with her other foot._

  
_“What did you do?” She asks accusingly. The only time he rubs her feet is when he either wants something or did something that would disappoint her._

  
_“I don’t know if you know but the police may be coming for me soon.” He whispers._

  
_“Why would they do that?” She asks, sitting up._

  
_“I killed some people.” Gabriel shrugs as if it’s nothing. “I mean they had it coming, they only had themselves to blame.” He starts reciting lyrics. “If you’d have been there, if you’d have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same.”_

  
_“Gabriel this isn’t a time for joking.” She stands up, walking to the kitchen. She goes to the liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She downs it quickly._   
_“I’m sorry, darling. I thought I could lighten the mood.” He walks behind her and kisses her neck. Instead of responding, she pouts another glass of whiskey. “Kali, I just didn’t want it to be a surprise.” He puts one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder._

  
_“I would prefer it if you weren’t a murderer.”_

  
“Tell her you’d prefer it if I weren’t a murderer.” Gabriel states. He smiles at her as the corners of her lips twitch up into a slight smile.

  
“Surprised you remembered that.” She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that Gabriel mentions in this chapter are:  
> Tik Tok - Ke$ha  
> Get The Party Started - P!nk  
> Cell Block Tango - the musical Chicago


End file.
